High School Musical This Is Just The Beginning
by casal13839444
Summary: This is the story of Troy nd Gabriela right after the movie ended. All they have to do to be together throuhgout High School, Collegue And afterwards.
1. Chapter 1

**After the Song We're All in This Together**

_- The guys are in the locker rooms changing and getting ready t celebrate for the victory_

_Troy: Hey guys we won!, we got to do something special to celebrate it, what do u guys think?_  
_Everyone: yeah!_  
_Chad: but I guess you're going to be busy with Gabriella right?_  
_Troy: Yeah I want to talk to her_  
_zeke: are you going to ask her out?_  
_Troy: yes (nervous) I hope she says yes_  
_Chad: im going out with Taylor_  
_troy: yeah? (Messing around with him) weren't you the one who said that our groups should not get together_  
_Chad: hey i was wrong, so what_

_- Troy hurries up, put his clothes on, and run to try to find Gabriella_

**At The Laboratory**

_Taylor: I cant believe that Chad asked me out, Imp so excited._  
_Gabriella: so, are they gonna do something tonight?_  
_Taylor: yes, why do you say it like that_  
_Gabriella: well, troy hasn't talked to me, we almost kissed but I don't know, do you think..._  
_Taylor: (interrupting) oh Gabriella come on, troy is crazy about you_  
_Gabriella: do u think so?_  
_Taylor: im pretty sure. So u has to come tonight with the guys, everyone is going_  
_Gabriella: I gotta ask my mom, she hates when I stay up late_  
_Taylor: but tell her to make an exception. Come on_  
_Gabriella: ill..._

_- In that moment troy knock the door_

_troy: hey, I finally found you_  
_Taylor: well I think someone is calling me_

_- Taylor makes signs to Gabriella showing her the excitement before she left_

_troy: (all nervous) so... how are u_  
_Gabriella: im fine... (Nervous too) so... are u happy, you finally won the game_  
_troy: ash... the game... yes, finally_  
_Gabriela: so, what did you want to talk about_  
_troy: (touching her face softly) I just... (Getting closer _

_- But in that moment_

_Mrs Montez: Gabriela!_  
_Gabriela: mom?_

_- Gabriela jumps and put some space between her and troy_

_mrs: Gabriela, we have to go, its getting late_  
_troy: but aren't you going to come with us?_  
_Gabriela: I don't know, mom can I..._  
_mrs: (interrumpting) no, it's getting late you guys have school tomorrow_  
_troy: but..._  
_Gabriela: mom, please..._  
_mars Montez: let's go!_  
_Gabriela: (disappointed) imp sorry_  
_troy: no... We can talk tomorrow_

_- Mrs Montez and Gabriela leave the school and troy stays all sad_

_**Tomorrow Next Chapter**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Continuation**

**At The Party**

_- Everyone is having fun in the party, everyone except troy_

_Chad: hey, dude whets going on_  
_troy: nothing, im just..._  
_Chad: where is Gabriela?_  
_Troy: she couldn't come_  
_Chad: ash, so that's why you are all depressed_  
_troy: yeah, her mom didn't let her stay_  
_Chad: so what, you'll talk to her tomorrow, come on_  
_troy: yeah, I guess so_  
_Chad: then, lets go. Everyone is having fun except you. Come on_

_- Chad tries to bring troy with him, but troy just doesn't feel ok_

_troy: you know what, I think ill stay here._  
_Chad: ok, if you are so desperate to talk to her, why don't you call her_  
_troy: I tried, her cell phone is off_  
_Chad: then go over there_  
_troy: what?_  
_Chad: yeah, go to her house, you've done it before_  
_troy: it's too late, she must be sleeping_  
_Chad: do you really think she's sleeping. Come on, she must be feeling exactly the way you feel_  
_troy: do u think so?_  
_Chad: troy, im an expert, just goes_  
_troy: yeah you're right; finally that head is working alright. See yaw_

_- Troy leaves really excited to talk to Gabriela. But couple of meters away, sharply was listening the conversation between Chad and troy_

_sharpay: I gotta do something_

**At Gabrielas House**

_Gabriela: mom, but what didn't you let me go, what was the problem_  
_mrs Montez: Gabriela, it was getting too late, you knew the rules_  
_Gabriela: but mom, im not a kid anymore_  
_mrs Montez: what is the big deal, you never liked that kind of stuff_  
_Gabriela: and what if I like them now_  
_mars Montez: Gabriela... just go to bed, its really late_  
_Gabriela: mom, people change, besides i just wanted to celebrate. All of us worked really hard for the audition, the game and the decathlon, I think we deserved that party don't you think_  
_Mrs Montez: (feeling bad) I guess, you are right, you did worked hard, and you did a great job. Im sorry I didn't let you stay. but hey you can talk to them tomorrow_  
_Gabriela: (resigned) yeah, I guess its too late now to go, ill talk to them tomorrow_  
_mars Montez: im sorry honey, good night_  
_Gabriela: good night mom_

_- Mrs Montez leaves and Gabriela lays down in her bed think and missing troy. But couple of minutes later, she hears something outside and she goes t check what might it be. _

_Gabriela: troy?_  
_Troy: look, im sorry I woke you up_  
_Gabriela: no no, I wasn't sleeping, what are you doing here_  
_troy: your mom didn't let us finish our conversation_  
_Gabriela: (smiling) so... (Kind of nervous) _  
_troy: (nervous too) I can't believe... how hard..._  
_Gabriela: how hard is what?_  
_Troy: I was wondering if... you would want to go to eat or something with me sometime... _  
_gabriiela: to eat?_  
_Troy: (laughing nervously) yeah, like a d... date_  
_Gabriela: date?_

_- In that moment Gabriela's mom starts calling her_

_Mrs Montez: Gabriela, honey, someone just called you_

_Gabriela: you got to go, my mom can't see you here_  
_troy: ok, but..._  
_Gabriela: well talk tomorrow_

_- Mrs Montez kept calling_

_troy: then... see you tomorrow_

_- Troy tries to hug Gabriela but with all the nerviousim their faces get really close and they look straight to each others eyes, like the time was stopped, they could feel each others hearts beating so fast. And just before their lips got together, Gabriela's mom got really close to the door and troy and Gabriella jumped and put some space between each other. Troy was leaving when Gabriela told him something_

_Gabriela: hey troy_  
_troy: (almost at the backyard door) what?_  
_Gabriela: I do, I want to go on a date with you_

_- A smile appeared in troy's face before he left. In that moment Mrs Montez gets into Gabriela's room_

_Mrs Montez: Gabriela, why didn't you answer?_  
_Gabriela: I couldn't hear you mom, why what happened_  
_Mrs Montez: a girl just called_  
_Gabriela: girl??_  
_Mrs: yes, sharpay I think was her name; she wanted to know if something happened to you because you weren't at the party_  
_Gabriela: sharpay? Are you sure?_  
_Mrs: yes, what a nice girl, don't you think?_  
_Gabriela: yeah mom_

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Next Day At School**_

_- All the school was completely crazy about the victory of the wildcats, and troy was completely inherent of this. He just wanted to see Gabriela_

_Guy In the hall: good job troy_  
_troy: thank you_  
_girl: that was great yesterday_  
_troy. Yeah, thank you_  
_guy: dude that was awesome_  
_troy: ash. Sure_

_- In that moment Taylor shows up and troy see her_

_troy: hey, Taylor... have you seen Gabriela_  
_Taylor: no... I thought shed be with you_  
_troy: no, well I guess she might be around here_  
_Taylor: why..?_  
_Troy: why what?_  
_Taylor: why are you looking for her_  
_troy: ash... well... no. for nothing...I just... I just wanted to congratulate her for the decathlon... yeah that's it_  
_Taylor: well, I was in it too remembering?_  
_Troy: ash... yeah congratulations... I. got to go_

_- The bell let the school know that the classes were about to start_

_drubs: ok everyone please sit, the class is going to start... ash I see we got some people missing_

_- In that moment Gabriela enters the room _

_Gabriela: imp sorry Mrs Drubs, I missed the bus_  
_drubs: sit down Ms Montez. Well now that we are all here I just want to say that imp very pleased bit eh results of the auditions yesterday. Imp looking forward to star the musical as soon as everything is ready_

_- While mars drubs was talking Gabriela and troy couldn't stop starring and smiling at each other. _

_Drubs: Ms Montez, is there something is mar Bolton's face?_  
_Gabriela: (distracted) imp sorry, what?_  
_Drubs: pay attention of what imp saying. Troy and Gabriela, both of you are going to be the main characters of this musical and I need you both completely focused on it. Is that clear?_  
_Troy and Gabriela: yes rest drubs_

_- Sharpe and Ryan were talking _

_sharpay: we got to do something to make Gabriela leave the musical_  
_Ryan: what about troy?_  
_Sharpay: I think troy would be a great partner_  
_Ryan: and what about me?_  
_sharpay: my Ryan, threes sometimes that is better to accept that there are people better than you_  
_Ryan: but.._  
_Sharpay: Rut nothing. You__ Need to help me. It's obvious that between troy and that Gabriela threes something_  
_Ryan: we are you thinking?_  
_Sharpay: well... if Gabriela was injured or hurt, I would be her replacement. And then I could figure something out to make troy forget her_  
_Ryan: so, what's the plan?_  
_Sharpay: I don't know yet, but ill have something so_  
_darbus: sharply, Ryan, is there something you guys want to add to the class_  
_sharply and Ryan: no Mrs drubs_  
_darbus: ok, then I guess that's it_

_- The bell sounds and everyone leave the class room. Troy follows Gabriela till her locker_

_troy: hey, how are you doing?_  
_Gabriela: good, what about you_  
_troy: (smiling) good... good, look about yesterday i was think of..._

_- A guys passes by and interrupts troy and Gabriela_

_guy: hey troy, what a great job yesterday_  
_troy. Yeah thank you_

_- The guy leaves_

_Gabriela: what were you saying?_  
_Troy: yeah... i was think of going..._

_- A girl interrumps again_

_girl: gabriela, you are so smart, congratulations_  
_gabriela: thank you_

_- The girl leaves_

_gabriela: what about if we..._

_- The bell sounds again_

_troy: (laughing) it seems that the universe doesn't want us to talk_  
_Gabriela: yeah, we better go, were going to be late_

_- The Hours go through and troy and Gabriela are always interrupted by someone until lunch. Gabriela goes to her locker. And when she opens it, she founds a note and it said_

_note: hey, ill wait for u during lunch, you know where. Troy._

_- Gabriela smiles_

_**During Lunch**_

_- Gabriela goes to meet with troy_

_Gabriela: hey... who would have thought that we weren't being able to talk today_  
_troy: now we can_  
_Gabriela: yeah... im glad you have this place_  
_troy: yeah... I brought some food_  
_Gabriela: ah good. Cuz im starving_

_- Troy and Gabriela sit in the floor and start to eat_

_Gabriela: so. We are you planning to take me?_  
_Troy: it's a surprise... I thought about it while we were in the audition_  
_Gabriela: so you're not going to tell me anything_  
_troy: no. but what about Friday night at 7?_  
_Gabriela: yeah... _

_- They stare at each other for a couple of second. Then troy noticed that Gabriela has some food on her cheek_

_troy: here... you got something there_  
_Gabriela: where?_  
_Troy: wait... ill take it off_

_- When troy reach her cheek the connection between both of them got bigger. They got closer to each other. Troy's hand was touching Gabriela's face, and second by second the distance was shorter. They looked at each other_

_troy: Gabriela... i like you_  
_Gabriela: (similing) me too_

_- After that troy give the final step and reaches her to kiss her. Their lips get together softly. They kiss like it was the first and the last kiss they were gonna have. And the time for them stopped in that moment_

_**To Be Continued**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_- Troy and Gabriela are kissing. _

_Troy__: Well. (Laughing because of the nervous) that was nice_  
_Gabriela: (laughing too) yes_

_- A huge silence between both shows how great was that first time for them. They smiling at each other, and they cant stop looking at each other_

_troy: so what does..._

_- The sound of the bell interrupts _

_Gabriela: we gotta go_

_- Gabriela gets up and hurries to get to class, but troy stops her_

_troy: what are you doing after classes?_  
_Gabriela: (smiling) nothing... why?_  
_Troy: do you want to... come. With me... and do... I don't know... something_  
_Gabriela: I do_  
_troy: great, ok, we better hurry up_

_- This time is Gabriela who stops him, she grabs his hands, and gives him a kiss. A kiss that leaves troy completely shocked_

_Gabriela: know were late. Let's go_  
_troy: yeah_

_- Troy and Gabriela run to try to get on time. And the time starts to run. For them the time just goes really slow. They are anxious to spend some time together, without the worry of classes or someone interrupting. But the moment comes. Now they have figure something out to get rid of their friends for a couple of hours_

_Chad: dude, what do u think of practicing some basketball?_  
_Troy: no... I can't... maybe next time_  
_Chad: wait wait, what do you mean u cant?_  
_Troy: yeah... I have something to do_  
_Chad: what, we always go after class to play basketball, what can be more important_  
_troy: im meeting with Gabriela, that's why I cant go_  
_Chad: that's it, you guys see each other all day, besides, friends go first_  
_troy: I barely had the chance to be with her today. But the few moment we spent were the best of my life_  
_Chad: what? What are you talking about?_  
_Troy: nothing, im sorry, but maybe next time_

_- Troy was leaving_

_Chad: (yelling) what about Friday?'!!!!_  
_Troy: (answering back from a couple of meters away) I can't, I have a date_

_**On The Other Hand**_

_Gabriela: Taylor, I really can't, im busy today_  
_Taylor: but you she you were going to help me study for that test_  
_Gabriela: but it's just that..._  
_Taylor: please Gabriela_  
_Gabriela: I cant, what about tomorrow?_  
_Taylor: I don't understand, what cant you does anything today_  
_Gabriela: im just busy_  
_Taylor: doing what?_  
_Gabriela: im doing something with troy_  
_Taylor: troy?? Ash. So you guys..._  
_Gabriela: I don't know yet, well. We kissed (really excited) _  
_Taylor: are you serious! (Excited) how was it, oh my god, you gotta tell me_  
_Gabriela: well it was..._

_- Troy shows up _

_troy: hey girls what are you doing (interrupting Gabriela) _  
_Gabriela: nothing, we were just talking_  
_troy: about what?_  
_Taylor: ahh... ehh, about homework, yeah homework_  
_Gabriela: yeah we were talking about... homework_  
_troy: ahhh? Homework... but we didn't get any_  
_Gabriela: really? Ohm it was old homework_  
_Taylor: yes that_  
_troy: you guys, I mean, you study more than anyone here_  
_Gabriela: yeah... but is just that... ok we were talking about you_  
_troy: me?? What were you saying about me?_  
_Gabriela: I was telling her that I can't go with her because im doing something with you_  
_Taylor: yeah... so I guess im leaving, so. Well talk tomorrow_

_- Taylor leaves_

_troy: are you hungry... because im starving, we should eat something_  
_Gabriela: yeah... why don't we go to that cafe in the corner_  
_troy: sure_

_- Troy grabs Gabriela's hand and they leave. Sharpay and Ryan are listening_

_Ryan: so... now what?_  
_Sharpay: we have to follow them_  
_Ryan: but im really tired. I want to go home_  
_sharpay: Ryan, shut up you're coming with me_

_**At The Cafe**_

_- An awkward silence between troy and Gabriela_

_troy and Gabriela (at the same time) so how was..._

_- They laugh and that little thing break the ice between them_

_Gabriela: (laughing) you talk_  
_troy: I was thinking_  
_Gabriela: (knowing what he was going to say) me too_  
_troy: I wanted to ask you something_  
_Gabriela: what?_  
_Troy: like, are we... __or... you... and _  
_Gabriela__: what? (Smiling) I don't understand_  
_troy: do you want to be my girlfriend_

_- Gabriela is surprised but really happy about the question. But before she could answer something happened_

_sharpay: guys! Oh my god, what are you doing here?_  
_Troy: sharpay?_  
_Gabriela: Ryan?_  
_Ryan: hey. I can't believe we are eating in the same place_

_- They sit at troy's and Gabriela's table_

_troy: we were talking... what you ding here?_  
_Sharpay: well... its kinda obvious... eating (laughing) _  
_ryan: and when we saw you... we thougt... oh we should be good friends and give them some advice for the musical_  
_sharpay: yeah... so this is gonna take some time... so you better pay attention_

_- Sharpay and ryan didnt let troy and gabriela talk. Gabriela couldn't answer. The day passed by and they couldn't really express their feelings_

_**To Be Continued**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_- After their first failure date. The days just went by. Everyone was still really excited for everything that happened at school and troy and Gabriela was just completely busy to talk to each other. And troy was feeling that if Gabriela didn't answer his question was because she didn't want to have anything with him so, because of that Gabriela was also feeling a little weird whenever she sees troy. So the time went fast and the Friday arrived_

_**High school**_

_- Troy is talking to Chad_

_Chad: hey troy, what's wrong with you, a couple days ago you were just the happiest person on earth and now look at you_  
_troy: I don't know, I guess maybe im just thinking too much_  
_Chad: what happened with Gabriela? Weren't you guys going to go out today?_  
_Troy: yeah, but im not sure if she wants to_  
_Chad: why? why do you say that?_  
_Troy: well these days we've been kind of like avoiding each other_  
_Chad: what?? Is there something you haven't told me _  
_troy (sigh) yeah... a couple days ago I asked her if she wanted to be my girlfriend, but sharpay and Ryan showed up un the middle of the conversation_  
_Chad: so? I don't see the problem_  
_troy: she never answered, maybe she just doesn't want to have anything with me_  
_Chad: then go and ask her?_  
_Troy: what_  
_Chad: yes, you want to know what happened, go and ask her, go out today. Take her somewhere nice and ask her again. You can't assume that she doesn't want to be with you just because during your conversation sharpay and Ryan showed up and she never answered_  
_troy: but... yeah I guess you're right. I better talk to her_

_**Laboratory**_

_- Taylor and Gabriela are talking_

_Taylor: so you guys haven't talked why?_  
_Gabriela: I don't know, I guess after that time we started to avoid each other_  
_Taylor: but you had a date today_  
_Gabriela: yes, but... I guess not anymore_  
_Taylor: that's so stupid, I know you like him, and its more than clear that has dying for you, go talk to him. Go on that date and have fun_  
_Gabriela: I don't know, im not sure_

_- In that Moment Shrpay enters in the Room_

_Sharpay: hi girls, what you guys talking about?_  
_Gabriela: nothing, just homework_  
_sharpay: Gabriela, I heard you and troy are dong something today, maybe we can all go and keep talking about the audition_  
_Gabriela: no, im not doing anything with troy today, I don't know where you heard that_  
_sharpay: well, you know that's high school, people talk and I have ears.._  
_Gabriela: it seems like they work pretty well_  
_sharpay: yeah, well, im sorry your plans with troy aren't gonna happen, I guess it was not meant to be, so I better go bye bye_

_- Sharpay leaves with a smile in her face thinking that her plan worked out and Troy and Gabriela weren't talking_

_Taylor: I cant believe that, she's so annoying_  
_Gabriela: maybe she's right.._

_- Someone knocks _

_Taylor: the lab is busy go and bother someone else_

_- Troy opens the door_

_troy: can I come in?_  
_Gabriela: troy?_  
_Troy: hi... Gabriela... can I talk to you?_  
_Taylor: I think someone is calling me, I gotta go_

_- Taylor leaves_

_troy: Gabriela, so at 7?_  
_Gabriela: at 7? What are you talking about?_  
_Troy: you forgot it?_  
_Gabriela: forgot what?_  
_Troy: our date, I thought we ha..._  
_Gabriela: (interrupting happily) no, I haven't its just that I tho... never mind, at 7 its fine_  
_troy: ok, then ill see you tonight_  
_Gabriela: yeah_

_- Troy opened the door before but the happiness to see that Gabriela didn't forget made him turn around and kiss Gabriela on the cheek_

_troy: I got to go to practice_  
_Gabriela: see ya tonight_

_- The hours went by and the date got closer and closer. Troy was preparing something for Gabriela and both of them were really nervous about this whole thing. _

_**At 7. Gabriela house**_

_- Troy knocks the door and Gabriela opens it_

_troy: hey (suspires to see how beautiful Gabriela looks) _  
_Gabriela: hi_  
_troy: you look ... amazing_  
_Gabriela: thank you... you too_  
_troy: so are you ready?_  
_Gabriela: yes_

_- Troy and Gabriela take off._

_Troy: ok, this might seem a little weird but I need you to cover your eyes for the first phase of this night_  
_Gabriela: what? where are you gonna take me?_  
_Troy: it's a surprise_

_- Gabriela covers her eyes. They arrived and walk _

_Gabriela: troy, where are we?_  
_Troy: you'll see_

_- Troy and Gabriela get to that mysterious place._

_Troy: now, you can see_

_- Troy move her hands from Gabriela's eyes_

_Gabriela: we are at the high school? Aren't we at the theatre?_

_- She wasn't that surprised at the moment. But something starts falling_

_Gabriela: ohh my god, its snow_

_- And she notices that there are 2 microphones in front of her. And a melody starts to sound_

_Gabriela: this is..._  
_troy: this is like the first time we met. This is the closest to snow I could find_  
_Gabriela: and that's the song_  
_troy: do you like it?_  
_Gabriela: I love it_

_- Soon the whole scenario was white like it was snowing. And troy start singing_

_troy: Living in my own world... didnt understand...that anythign when you take a chance_  
_Gabriela: i never believed in, what i couldnt see... i never opened heart to other possiblity_

_- They sing the song like the first time they did. But this time it was full of feelings_

_troy: I know this week has been crazy but threes one thing im really sure and it's that..._

_- Gabriela shut him up give a kiss_

_Gabriela: yes, im sorry I dent answer before. I want to be your girlfriend_  
_troy: are you (couldn't talk of the emotion) _

_- They kiss one and hundred times excited and happy they have that first that they waited for so long. And with this the start of something new_

_**To Be Continued**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_- The date between troy and Gabriela continued, they went to eat something in a restaurant and they had the best time of their lives. Now together, they were looking forward to be able to spend more time together_

_Gabriela's House_

_Gabriela: I really had an incredible time tonight_  
_troy: yeah, me too_  
_Gabriela: so... (For a couple of seconds) I got to go in_  
_troy: yeah, then... ill see you tomorrow_  
_Gabriela: bye_  
_troy: bye_

_- Gabriela was going to enter her house, but troy stops her_

_troy: I really really had a great time tonight (kissing her) _  
_Gabriela: (smiling) I cant wait to see you tomorrow_  
_troy: me too... __so i better let you go_

_- Gabriela returns to her house, and that night finishes_

_**Monday**_

_**High School**_

_- Gabriela is at her locker and she finds a note and a rose._

_Note: I had a great time last night, I hope you like it_

_- Gabriela feels happy and excited for this and in that moment troy arrives_

_troy: hey, I can see you got the rose_  
_Gabriela: yeah, you're so sweet_

_- Gabriela gives him a hug_

_troy: so, I just got some news from darbus, today after class we gotta start the musical rehearsal_  
_gabriela: today?, that's so soon_  
_troy: I know, but hey look at the positive side, we can spend more time together_  
_Gabriela: yeah, so do your friends know about.._  
_Troy: no, I haven't told them yet and your?_  
_Gabriela: no. But I will, soon_  
_troy: me too_  
_Gabriela: I still cant believe this is happening_  
_troy: me neither, but you (getting closer) better believe it (giving her a kiss in the middle of the hall)_

_- In that moment Chad, Taylor and all troy's and Gabriela's friends were getting to school and see them kissing_

_Chad: woo, what's this, hey guys it looks like finally troy and Gabriela are together_  
_troy: guys, please_  
_Taylor: we gotta celebrate this, I mean troy it took you a long time, but you finally did it_  
_Gabriela: so, you guys are ok with this?_  
_Chad: why wouldn't we?_  
_troy: we know that we haven't spent too much time with you guys lately_  
_Taylor: That's true, but you guys like each other, and you should spend some time together_  
_Chad: besides someday you'll get sick of each other and then well be here (joking) _  
_troy: really funny, so are we all ok with this_  
_Taylor: yeah, and you guys make the cutest couple ever, its so sweet_

_Not Too Far Away_

_shaypay: together!!!!!, what? When did this happen_  
_Ryan: what what happened?_  
_Sharpay: don't you see, Gabriela and troy are together now_  
_Ryan: so?_  
_Sharpay: you can't be dumber because you're not taller right_  
_Ryan: dumb? Tall?? Wait I don't get it_  
_sharpay: if the math freak is the girlfriend of the basketball team, we will be left out in everything_  
_Ryan: and what are you planning to do then?_  
_Sharpay: I already know what ill do. Let's go_

_**A Couple of Hours Later**_

_- Mrs Darbus called everyone to start the rehearsal of the musical after school. Troy, Gabriela, sharpay and Ryan were there_

_darbus: well, now here in the theatre were all the magic happens, we are gonna start preparing for our musical. We don't have too much time. Troy and Gabriela you guys are going to work to..._  
_sharpay: (interrupting) mrs darbus, I think it would be a good idea, because they are new in this whole situation that Ryan and I help them get use to what's coming acting and preparing etc_  
_darbus: so, how do you suggest we work here sharpay_  
_sharpay: well, I was thinking, I could help troy and Ryan could help Gabriela_  
_troy: no.. Wait I don't think..._  
_darbus: I think is a wonderful idea and I want this musical to be perfect. So Ryan and Gabriela will work together, and troy and sharpay_  
_Gabriela: but mrs dar..._  
_darbus: lets get to work_

_- Troy and gabriela were so surprised with this_

_sharpay: so troy, are you ready to work (gettng really close to him) _  
_troy: (trying to get some space between them) yeah, sure, eh_  
_sharpay: so lets start_

_- Sharpay gets really close to him and in that moment gabriela turns around a look at him and sharpay. She gets really jelous for that_

_**To Be Continued**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_- Sharpay and Ryan were accomplishing their goal. Gabriela was feeling a little jealaous because troy and sharpay was getting every minute closer, but she didn't want to express her feelings, and that were consuming her. The days and the rehearsal just kept passing by. And Gabriela was feeling everyday worse and worse_

_**A Week Later**_

_**High School**_

_- Gabriela was at her locker and troy from behind covers her eyes_

_troy: guess who?_  
_Gabriela: troy, im not in the mood_  
_troy: what's wrong?_  
_Gabriela: nothing, im just tired_  
_troy: we don't have to stay after school, why don't we go somewhere_  
_Gabriela: really? Aren't you busy with sharpay?_  
_Troy: sharpay? why would I be busy with her?_  
_Gabriela: Im sorry, yeah id loves to do something_  
_troy. Hey, what's going on, why are you so weird?_  
_Gabriela: its nothing, as I told you im just tired_  
_troy: oh (doubting) so... after school?_  
_Gabriela: sure_

_- The school day ends_

_sharpay: troy, hi, I was thinking that we could go and practice the musical, what do you think?_  
_Troy: no, I cant today, sorry_  
_sharpay: but... you should come with me, I mean the whole drama club is gonna get together, Gabriela probably will be there come on_  
_troy. Gabriela?, no I don't think so, we were going to do something today_  
_sharpay: this meeting was organized yesterday, no one can miss, I guess someone told Gabriela about it_  
_troy: are you sure, because..._  
_sharpay: yes im sure, come on, we are gonna be late_  
_troy: ook, but..._  
_sharpay: lets go!_

_- In the meantime, Gabriela is waiting for troy_

_Gabriela: where is troy, we should have been here 15 minutes ago_

_- Gabriela waits but troy never shows up, so she decides to go, but this time a little angry and sad. But what makes her even more sad and angry is that she sees troy in the class room with sharpay and the other guys from the drama club. She leaves with some tears in her face_

_troy: sharpay where is Gabriela, we've been here like 20 minutes_  
_sharpay: I don't know, she should be here, I don't know what happened_  
_troy: im gonna look for her_  
_sharpay: no wait..._  
_troy: I have to go_

_- Troy leaves and try to find Gabriela, but its too late, she had already left. Troy comes back to the class room _

_troy: sharpay, why did you tell me that she was gonna be here?_  
_Sharpay: I don't know why she didn't come, I mean Ryan left everyone a note letting them know about this meeting_  
_troy. (To Ryan) is that true?_  
_Ryan: umm... yes_  
_sharpay: maybe she didn't find it, or probably Ryan put it in the wrong locker_  
_troy: I gotta go_

_- Troy leaves convinced that everything was a misunderstood situation but..._

_Ryan: sharpay, your a genius_  
_sharpay: thank you I know, so what you're going to do now is put those notes in Gabriela's and troy's locker so tomorrow, if they are doubting of our honesty they'll find those notes and they'll believe us_  
_Ryan: you are really smart sister_  
_sharpay: I know_

_**Gabriela's House**_

_- Troy goes to find out what happened to Gabriela. He knocks the door and Mrs Montez opens the door_

_troy: good morning Mrs Montez, im looking for Gabriela, is she here?_  
_Gabriela: no, im sorry, she came like an hour ago, but she left, she at a friend's house_  
_troy: could you tell her that I came_  
_Mrs Montez: sure, troy right?_  
_Troy: yes, thank you_

_- Troy leaves and feels kind of worried about what Gabriela might be thinking right now_

_**Taylor**__** House**_

_Taylor: so he never showed up?_  
_Gabriela: no, and then I saw him in the classroom with sharpay_  
_Taylor: I don't get it, I mean if he told you he wanted to hang out why did he stay with sharpay_  
_Gabriela: trust me, im asking myself the same question, I don't know what to think. Do you think him..._  
_Taylor: troy? No... Well I don't know... he doesnt seem like a guy able to cheat on someone_  
_Gabriela: he has been spending much more time with sharpay than with me_  
_Taylor: but have you talked to him. I mean troy is crazy about you_  
_Gabriela: I haven't, but its because I don't want him to feel like im keeping an eye on him_  
_Taylor: you got to talk to him, you've been all sad these days I've felt it_  
_Gabriela: I don't know_

_- In that moment Gabriela's cell phone start to ring_

_Gabriela: its troy_  
_Taylor: then answer him_  
_Gabriela: no. I don't want to, at least not today_  
_Taylor: ok, but then, what are you going to do_  
_Gabriela: I don't know_

_- The cell phone rings again_

_Gabriela: he left a message it says "where are you, I couldn't find you at school"_  
_Taylor: I guess hell find out eventually that you are here_  
_Gabriela: I don't care, I wont talk to him today_  
_Taylor. You can stay here tonight if you want_  
_Gabriela: that would be great, I don't want to be alone today_

_- Gabriela slept over at Taylor's house. Troy kept trying to reach Gabriela but she never answered the phone. And the next day came_

_**Next Day at School**_

_- Troy is looking for Gabriela and after awhile he finally finds her_

_troy. Hey, how are you_

_- When troy try to kiss her, Gabriela turns her face and keep walking_

_troy: Gabriela?_

_**To Be Continued**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**High School**_

_- The entire day Gabriela tried to avoid troy. She was hurt and troy was confused. _

_Troy: Taylor... hey wait... have you seen Gabriela?_  
_Taylor: no, after class she just disappeared maybe she went back home_  
_troy: I don't know what's wrong with her; she's not talking to me_  
_Taylor: you don't know? well, you should try to remember, you'll figure something out?_  
_Troy: what?, wait what do you mean, you knew something right?_  
_Taylor: I don't know anything, but you guys should talk... you know what you guys should how to talk, every time you have a problem, the solution is to avoid each other_  
_troy: I don't get it, yesterday we were going to.._  
_Taylor: you don't have to explain anything to me, find Gabriela and explain it to her_

_- Taylor leaves and troy was left even more confused than before_

_**Class Room**_

_Ryan: sharpay, I just heard in the hallway something_  
_sharpay: what?_  
_Ryan: it seems that Gabriela and troy aren't talking, maybe they broke up_  
_sharpay: are you sure?_  
_Ryan: yes_  
_sharpay: I knew it, my plan worked out perfectly_  
_Ryan: imp so proud of being your brother, I mean you got it all figured out_  
_sharpay: I know, and you should be proud, now they'll probably are gonna refuse to do the musical together_

_**Hallway**_

_- Troy keep looking for Gabriela_

_troy: (asking to people in the hallway) have you seen Gabriela?_

_- But no one could give him an answer_

_troy: where is... (Thinking) hold on..._

_- Troy thinks of something and goes running_

_**Troy's Secret Place**_

_- Troy goes to his place hoping to find Gabriela _

_troy: Gabriela?_

_- When he gets there, he sees Gabriela looking outside_

_troy: Gabriela, ive been looking for you, what are you doing here?_  
_Gabriela: I don't know I wanted to think isn't that what you come to do here. Be far away from everything_  
_troy: what's wrong?_  
_Gabriela: troy, im not going to hide my feeling anymore_  
_troy: what do you mean?_  
_Gabriela: I don't think, this... us... is a good idea._  
_Troy: (shocked) what... what are you trying to say_  
_Gabriela: I can't have a relationship with the whole school, I just have feeling for you. Im sick that everyone think that they can give their opinion in our relationship_  
_troy: but..._  
_Gabriela: besides its obvious you have priorities, and people you like to spend time with_  
_troy: I don't understand what you're saying... look if it was for what happened yesterday I was waiting for you in..._  
_Gabriela: I was waiting for you, you left me there and then I saw you with sharpay _  
_troy: we were all waiting for you. Sharpay told me that the drama club was meeting and you were gonna go, that's why I was there_  
_Gabriela: its not just that... _  
_troy: Gabriela her... look at me, look at my eyes (holding her hands) I know this is hard, maybe we got all confused yesterday, but there's no one in this world id like to spend more time with than you. _  
_Gabriela: but._  
_Troy: look at me, im here and im with you, I don't want to be with anybody else. Right now my priority is you. I have never felt this happy before_  
_Gabriela: me neither, with you I can be myself. Im sorry_  
_troy: you should feel sorry, I was the one that left you yesterday waiting... do you feel like an ice cream?_  
_Gabriela: what?_  
_Troy: yeah let's forget everything (getting closer) and let's go for and ice cream (give her a kiss) _  
_Gabriela: ok (giving him a kiss back)_

_**Hallway**_

_. Sharpay was walking and she sees troy_

_sharpay: hi troy, so I heard about you and Gabriela im sorry_  
_troy: sorry? why?_  
_Sharpay: becau..._

_- Gabriela shows up_

_Gabriela: im ready_  
_troy. Let's go. Bye sharpay_  
_Gabriela: see you tomorrow_

_- Troy hugs Gabriela and they leave together and happy, while sharpay..._

_sharpay: what? I can't believe it didn't work, where is Ryan im gonna hit him s hard for lying to me..._

_**Couple Of Days Later**_

_- The things between troy and Gabriela were getting better. _

_**Movie Theatre**_

_- Troy and Gabriela were embraced leaving the movie theatre_

_Gabriela: that was a terrible movie, next time I get to choose_  
_troy: (laughing) what are you talking abut, it was a great movie_  
_Gabriela: you didn't even watch it_  
_troy: ok, I didn't, but hey, he had something much better to do (give her a kiss)_  
_Gabriela: in that case I really loved the movie (laughing)_  
_troy: I cant believe that we have school again tomorrow_  
_Gabriela: yeah, I cant wait for the next break_  
_troy: the musical is really soon and after that is our spring break, I might get a job_  
_Gabriela: do you have something in mind?_  
_Troy: I was thinking of getting a job as a lifeguard, what do you think?_  
_Gabriela: it sounds cool, so I get free access to the pool (laughing) _  
_troy: ohm. Well is that the only reason why you're with me_  
_Gabriela: uhm, let me think, yes maybe (laughing) _  
_troy: ok... then I guess ill have to live with it (laughing) _  
_Gabriela: its getting late_  
_troy: I know, we should go_  
_Gabriela: but... (Stopping him and giving a kiss in the middle of the parking lot) thank you_

_- The date ends. Troy takes Gabriela home and both go to bed. The next day was coming with surprises for everyone_

_**Next Day**_

_**High School**_

_**Theatre**_

_Ryan: are you sure you want to do that?_  
_Sharpay: yes, that's the plan, so you have to do exactly what ive told you ok?_  
_Ryan: yes, but..._  
_sharpay: but nothing, stick to what've told you and everything will be fine_

_Guys Locker Room_

_- Troy and the rest of the guys were changing after the practice_

_Chad: troy, I need some advice from you_  
_troy. From me, you? Advice?_  
_Chad: yeah, just listen..._  
_troy: what, you're acting all weird_  
_Chad: I like Taylor, ok I said it_  
_troy: ok... so... what do you want me to do_  
_Chad: I want to ask her out... but im not exactly the best in this stuff_  
_troy: and you think I am... you were the one that helped me with Gabriela_  
_Chad: I know, but in my situation is different_  
_troy. Why?_  
_Chad: because is My situation, I don't know what to do_  
_troy: go and ask her_  
_Chad: how?_  
_Troy: just tell her... I don't know_  
_Chad: don't you think itd be weird, I mean, a book freak with a basketball player?_  
_Troy: (looking at him) are you kidding?_  
_Chad: no, does it look like im kidding?_  
_Troy: listen Chad, just go and ask her out, at end that's the only solution you'll find_  
_Chad: yeah... maybe you're right... I don't even know why I asked you... I got all figured out_  
_troy: yeah... sure... I got to go. Today is the last day f rehearsal for the musical_  
_Chad: when is it?_  
_Troy: this weekend. Soo bye_

_**Chemestry Lab**_

_Taylor: I like Chad_  
_Gabriela: (shocked and looking at her) wow I didn't see that coming_  
_Taylor: after the date we had after the game remember, I knew he was the guy for me but I didn't accepted_  
_Gabriela: yeah you never told me what happened that day_  
_Taylor: pretty much... nothing.. He was talking with his friends the whole time and..._  
_Gabriela: and what?_  
_Taylor: I think I did the same thing_  
_Gabriela: (laughing) so what are you planning to do_  
_Taylor: me? Nothing... I was just telling you_  
_Gabriela: well you should tell him something_  
_Taylor: no...Besides I love books, and math and chemistry and he is a basketball player... that match is impossible_  
_Gabriela: you are not serious right?_  
_Taylor: I don't know what to do... I think ill just stop talking to him_  
_Gabriela: ok, if that's want you want_  
_Taylor: yeah... maybe that's the solution_  
_Gabriela: ok, why don't we talk about this later... I got to go. The musical is this weekend we have to finish all the details_

_- Gabriela leaves and she and troy get together in the hallway_

_troy: so..._  
_Gabriela: (looking at each other) so_  
_troy. Chad like Taylor_  
_Gabriela: Taylor likes him too_  
_troy. What should we do?_  
_Gabriela: I don't know, according to them we should be together_  
_troy. I know, according to Chad we don't match at all_  
_Gabriela: (laughing) we should help them_  
_troy. I know, lets talk about it later... I gotta get some thing in my locker_  
_Gabriela: I too, see ya in the theatre _

_- Troy kisses her and they go separate ways_

_sharpay: hi troy, ready for the last rehearsal_  
_troy: yeah... it's been hard work_  
_sharpay: are u going over there now?_  
_Troy. Ahh-..Yes_  
_sharpay: ill go with you, I can't wait for the musical_  
_troy. Oh... ok_

_- Troy and sharpay go together to the theatre and they get there really soon_

_sharpay: you know I really loved having to share characters with you, even thou I won't be on the play_  
_troy. Yeahh... me too (looking around for Gabriela) _  
_sharpay: maybe the next musical, don't you think_  
_troy. Sure... maybe_

_- In that moment Ryan makes a sign to sharpay and she intentionally falls on troy and they get really close. When sharpay realizes that Gabriela just arrived to the theatre, she kisses troy. And when Gabriela sees this her entire body freezes and a tear fall down form her eyes. Ryan sees her, and feels really bad about it. _

_Ryan: Gabriela, are you?_

_- Gabriela walk away crying_

_**To Be Continued**_


End file.
